


Mellohi and Mooblooms

by C4pricornC4ts



Series: Mcyt One-shots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moobloom plushie, One-Shot, Sbi is a family, Techno is only at the end, Tommy and Tubbo go to the same highschool, Tommy gets punched :(, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4pricornC4ts/pseuds/C4pricornC4ts
Summary: It had been a pretty good day for Tommy, he passed his Spanish test, ate lunch with Tubbo and Jack and managed to not get any detentions. He even got Phil to let him spend the night with Tubbo on a school night! So tell him why he’s ending the day getting grabbed by one of the kids that’s always a bit snarky with the teachers and pulled into the bathroom?
Relationships: None
Series: Mcyt One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932844
Comments: 10
Kudos: 375





	Mellohi and Mooblooms

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dialogue prompt from my tumblr which is @c4pricornc4ts :)
> 
> Warning for descriptions of blood, and mild violence.

It had been a pretty good day for Tommy, he passed his Spanish test, ate lunch with Tubbo and Jack and managed to not get any detentions. He even got Phil to let him spend the night with Tubbo on a school night! So tell him why he’s ending the day getting grabbed by one of the kids that’s always a bit snarky with the teachers and pulled into the bathroom?

There’s two of them, neither are taller than Tommy. Perhaps the height advantage is why he had the confidence to joke around. “Gentlemen, please. No need to get aggressive now is there?” He laughs. 

The other boys aren’t laughing. They look annoyed, the same way Wilbur looked when he broke into his office. The real kind of annoyed. “Do you ever stop talking?” One of the boys pushes him against a stall door roughly and he struggles not to fall as the door swings. 

“W-what did I do? Why are you-” The blonde is cut off by an arm pushing him against the actual wall while their friend punches Tommy. 

He holds his nose and hisses in pain. He doesn’t say anything however, clearly the two highschoolers don’t like it when he talks. 

“You’re such a bother Tom, every damn class you never just shut up.” He’s punched again, this time in the stomach. He cries out but focuses on staying on his feet. He meets the eyes of the one holding him against the wall, gripping both his shoulders. He recognizes him from history class. 

He always was a bit loud in history class, perhaps he deserved to get knocked around a bit. 

He’s pushed against the tiled wall once again, his head knocking against it as his hands were too busy holding his stomach to prevent it. 

“You know, there’s a reason Techno pretends he isn’t related to you. You’re always just embarrassing yourself.” He’s thrown around a bit more, he considers fighting back for a moment but instead he just focuses on how bad it hurt to breathe and how he’s gonna explain this all to Tubbo who was probably sitting on the sidewalk by the bus ramp waiting for him.

“Just,” He’s given a firm shake. “Stop,” Another shake, he’s gonna have such a bad headache after this. “Talking.” He’s let go by the boy from class and he drops to his knees. Breathing heavily and watching the two boys leave trying to process all that just happened. 

He keeps sitting, long after the boys have both up and left. He doesn’t have the energy to get a paper towel for his bloody nose, so he just breathes heavily and watches the blood run down his hand. 

He’s interrupted from his thoughts by his phone ringing. He wipes his bloody hands off on his pants and answers quickly when he sees it’s Tubbo. 

“Tommy? Where are you? Did your science teacher make you stay back again?” Tubbo sounded so casual, Tommy wishes he was in science. 

“I-I’m on the bathroom floor.” 

“Huh? Like the bathroom in the science wing?” He can tell Tubbo’s already starting to head back inside judging by the way the sounds of the busses get quieter. 

“Yeah.” He sighs and shifts to holding the phone up to his ear with his shoulder. Holding his arm up was hurting his ribs. He stares at the bathroom door tiredly, waiting for it to open and for Tubbo to help him stop the bleeding. 

“Tommy? What’s happened? Oh my God, you’re bleeding. Oh God um-” He watches as his friend rushes to get a paper towel, wetting one of them to get the dried blood off Tommy supposes. 

He refuses to look at the brunette even as Tubbo cleans his nose off. “It’s nothing, I went too far with one of my jokes, made some boys mad. I’ll be okay.” 

“They just punched you? Geez.” Tommy was really grateful Tubbo wasn’t so upfront like he was. If Tommy found Tubbo like this, he’d go make those boys pay. 

“It’s fine, really. Just hurts. I’d really just like to go home now.” As soon as Tubbo goes to throw away the paper towels, Tommy gets up and pockets his phone. Trying to hide how much it hurt to stand. Hoping Tubbo would just forget this all ever happened. 

“Yeah, we can go home. You sure you’re alright? They really hurt your nose, you should report them y’know.” 

“I just want to go home for now, please.” He’s usually a lot more energetic but hearing what those boys had to say about him, really hurt him. 

They walk to Tubbo’s house which is thankfully only 2 blocks away from the school. Only stopping twice when Tommy’s stomach was hurting too badly.

Tubbo takes the house key out of his pocket and lets them both in, Tommy immediately climbs the stairs to Tubbo’s room while the other goes to say hello to his family. 

Tubbo’s family was always very nice to Tommy, they loved hearing his over-exaggerated school stories. So he did feel a bit bad for completely ignoring them today.

He didn’t want to annoy anyone else. 

He immediately lays on top of Tubbo’s bed, looking at all the posters on the walls. Tubbo hadn’t lived here long but you wouldn’t be able to tell by how decorated it is. The posters were mostly from video games, with a few fanarts of the DreamSMP group hanging next to the photos of their first meetup on a board. 

Tubbo comes in and sits down. “Do you want to talk about it? You seem more bothered than you would be if they just punched you once.” 

Tommy shifts on his side so he could look at Tubbo from where he sat on his desk chair. “T-they said Techno is embarrassed by me. That I should stop talking.” He can feel himself start to get choked up, but he doesn’t plan on crying at his friend’s house. Maybe later in his own room but certainly not right now. 

“Toms, you know Techno isn’t really embarrassed by you. He just pretends to not know you as a joke. Remember all the times he tells you how proud he is?” 

Though it was rare, sometimes Techno would look over Tommy’s shoulder while he was holding a school assignment he did well on and murmur a monotone, “Good job.” Or when they were sparring, and Tommy would manage to win a round, Techno would sound so proud of him and brag about him at dinner to Philza and Wilbur. 

But he still didn’t talk to Tommy at school, and though he pretended to be okay with Techno pretending to ignore him, he always felt hurt by it deep down. Hearing the boys say that Techno wasn’t just jokingly annoyed made Tommy feel like his anxieties were confirmed. 

“Yeah, it’s just- I dunno Tubbo. It just hurt more than the punches. I guess.” 

He wipes his eyes and then buries his face in the pillow as Tubbo gets up and opens his closet, shuffling through it before coming back. 

He feels something plush land by his arm and he looks up slowly to see Tubbo had tossed a yellow moobloom stuffed animal by his arm. 

“Does this help? My sister made it for me but I know you wanted the moobloom to win so I thought maybe it’d make you feel better. I-it’s kinda stupid.” 

Tommy hugs the yellow cow, burying his face in one of the dandelions. “No, it’s not stupid. I appreciate it.” He laughs a little when Tubbo starts playing Mellohi. 

“Well, I didn’t have an as eventful day as you Tommy, but let me tell you what Purpled did in art. It was crazy!” 

They laugh and talk for a bit before Tubbo streams.The whole time they were pretending like Tommy wasn’t with him. Both of them trying not to laugh as chat freaks out insisting Tommy had been in the frame. (Which he had been once, to go get a snack before sitting back on the bed.) Tommy forgets why he was so upset in the first place when Techno jumps in the call to join the debate of whether Tommy was in Tubbo’s house or not.


End file.
